


Hopeless Wanderer

by LauraKomTrikru



Category: The 100
Genre: Actress!Clarke, All the Smut, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Corporate!Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Lexa speaks russian, Major Character Injury, Smut, but not really?, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraKomTrikru/pseuds/LauraKomTrikru
Summary: At the age of 24, Lexa had it all. She had loving parents, a loving girlfriend and a best friend for whom she wouldn't trade for the world, she was a successful business woman. That was until a fateful day in August. On that day her girlfriend died and her parents was gone too. It was too hard to stay in the same city so Lexa fled to the other side of the Earth, leaving her best friend behind.A year and a half later, Lexa returns but to what life and what about her best friend, Clarke?Clarke is an actress, living in downtown Manhattan with her close friend Raven. Clarke is heartbroken that Lexa had left, but she understood but how does she deal with feelings she shouldn't have for her best friend?Or, I wanted to write a Christmas fic and I came up with it on a single night and I wanted to throw myself in the deep and try something completely different. Try it, you might like what you read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> I'm Laura and I just wanted to share this story with you, as I have been dying to show you a Christmas Clexa fic. I have a pretty solid plan on how to progress this story. I know there are parts in this story that is OOC, but it's intentional. I wanted to play around with the characters a little, but keep their core personalities. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the comments! I plan to split up the POV's more evenly for the next chapters so it's less confusing so bear with me.

One year, four months and sixteen days ago, that is when Clarke’s life changed forever and so it did for her best friend, Lexa Woods. Lexa was driving with her parents, Eric and Ann Woods, and her girlfriend Costia Rivers.  A semi oversaw a red light and slammed into the right side of their car. Her father died, her mother made it to the hospital and Costia died underway to the hospital while Lexa escaped mostly unscathed with few bumps and bruises.

_Clarke rushed to the hospital, even though she was on set, to see her best friend, whom she had known since they were kids, playing in kindergarten, but when Clarke arrived at the hospital Lexa was nowhere to be found. Worried, Clarke went to Lexa’s apartment to see if Lexa was there, home, safe and sound._

“ _Lexa?” Clarke asked as she stepped into the apartment._

_No reply._

_Looking around, Clarke found nothing out of the ordinary in the living room._

_“Lexa?” Clarke tried again, worry evident in her voice._

_Walking into the kitchen, Clarke saw a letter resting against the coffee maker. With a cautious step, Clarke stepped in front of the letter. Fearing the worst, Clarke reached to grab the letter and opened it with trembling hands._

_“Dear Clarke,_

_I know you would leave the set to see me; I am fine, well physically. I can’t be here. Not right now. Maybe not ever. I’m leaving and I don’t know where I’ll go, all I know is that I need somewhere that’s not here. I see their faces everywhere and it’s haunting. It’s not fair. When I find somewhere to settle down, I will write you. Know that I’ll always be with you, in your heart. You will do great things and I hope you will see the greatness I see within you some day._

_Your best friend,_

_Lexa.”_

_Clarke felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as she saw the tear stains on the letter that had already dried up. Lexa’s tears._

_Clutching the paper against her chest, Clarke couldn’t fight off the tears that now flowed freely against her cheeks._

**Present day:**

“Hey C!” Raven said in a cheery tone as Clarke came home after an excruciating day of filming on set.

“Hey, Rae,” Clarke responded as she yawned.

Clarke didn’t notice that it already was the holiday season, despite just having had thanksgiving dinner with her mother, Raven, and Octavia. It was finally December 1st or Clarke’s most hated month of the year. She and Lexa had always spent the holidays together since they were kids and last year Clarke wasn’t in the mood for anything related to Christmas, so Clarke’s surprise was great when she discovered what Raven had done with their apartment. Christmas decorations were visible everywhere.

An audible gasp drew Raven’s attention.

“Oh… I totally forgot. I’ll take it down. I’m sorry.” Raven said, realizing why Clarke stood like a deer caught in the headlights and rushed across the apartment to give her friend a hug.

“It’s okay Raven. Just because I don’t feel like celebrating the holidays doesn’t mean you shouldn’t.” Clarke hugged her friend again and gave one last reassuring squeeze.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you sad.” Raven looked into Clarke’s eyes and Clarke couldn’t help but smile at how sincere Raven was. Her usual sarcastic, humor-filled, the fun-loving attitude was replaced with worry and sincerity.

“I promise Rae, you can’t stop living your life, just because mine is at a stalemate,” Clarke reassured.

“I know, but I’ll always worry about you, Clarke.” Raven said her face still serious, but a small smile made its way across her face.

“I know and I for you.” Clarke said, but this conversation was heavy too heavy for her, knowing where it would lead.

“Up for pizza? I just had the most excruciating day at work and the writers made a shit move this season. Like, me and that boy I’m sharing leadership with just got complicated…” Clarke sighed and chuckled.

Raven rolled her eyes at Clarke, knowing how much she hated that she had to be romantically involved with a guy in the show that had no chemistry between them, but some fans were fanatical in their belief that Clarke’s character and Bellamy’s character should date.

“Sounds like a plan,” Raven stated and grabbed the phone and smirked at Clarke.

_Meanwhile on the other side of the world…_

“Я твой худший кошмар!” Lexa said calmly at the young man in front of her, leveling him with a threatening glare making him squirm in his seat.

He had come into her office at the Polis Consolidated and threatened a hostile takeover from Skaikru Industries if they didn’t leave the market in Russia.

He immediately clamped his mouth shut and looked bewildered at Lexa, and Lexa wanted to laugh at the man’s expression. It was obvious that Pike just thought he could scare Lexa and Trikru out of Russia and although they had the market capital in Russia, Trikru was superior to the rest of the world and Lexa had the backing of her board to establish her branch here in Russia.

“Оставлять.”

Lexa narrowed her eyes at the man who scrambled out of the chair, briefcase in hand; he rushed for the door, turning to Lexa before he stepped out of the office.

“Это не более!” the man said, trying to not stutter over his words.

“Ты прав,” Lexa said and nodded towards the man. “это только начало."

The young man practically sprinted out of the building and Lexa couldn’t help but chuckle slightly as she breathed out. She hated being the Commander, although it made her powerful it also meant she had to hide away Lexa and she wanted nothing more to just be Lexa, but before she could think further, her phone rang.

Lexa picked up the phone, recognizing the number was calling from the States.

Lifting up her phone she accepted the call and raised it to her ear.

“Alexandria speaking.” She said, using her calm and calculating tone.

“Hello Alexandria, I’m Rebecca.” The caller from the other end introduced.

It instantly dawned on Lexa, this was the CEO of Trikru.

“Hello Ma’am, how can I help?” Lexa said politely into the phone.

“As you are well-aware I am stepping down as CEO in Trikru and I have been looking for a suitable replacement. You have been President of our Applied Science Division for three years before you stepped down and offered to spearhead our new office in Moscow. You have almost been there for two years.” Rebecca said, leading to somewhere Lexa didn’t know.

“Yes, but I don’t see where you are going with this Ma’am.” Lexa said, slightly confused.

“I have found a replacement, her name is Lena,” Rebecca continued. “She accepted on one condition. Namely that you were going to be her VP.” Rebecca concluded.

“What?”

Rebecca chuckled lightly. “I’m calling you on behalf of Trikru Consolidated to offer you the position of Vice President of the company, dear.” Rebecca said, not a hint of hesitation or teasing in her voice.

It was a dream opportunity for Lexa, but it seemed like there was a catch.

“I’d love to!” Lexa blurted out before regaining her composure. “Although, it awfully sounds like there’s but in there somewhere, Ma’am.”

“There is. If you accept, you’ll have to relocate to New York and our head office.” Rebecca stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

Lexa became hesitant. She left the states and her friends behind in Los Angeles, it was across the country, but just being in the same country would be hard Lexa thought to herself. She missed them all, but none more than Clarke, she ached to be in her best friend’s embrace again. To feel loved.

_No, love is weakness and I’m not going to be weak again._

_“_ I accept Ma’am.”

The week went by in a blur for both Clarke and Lexa. For Lexa, she was busy with making arrangements for her return to the States and Clarke was wrapping up on the Christmas Special, which she thoroughly hated. So a new day arrived and a new week but none of them knowing what that week had in store for them and just how special Clarke’s birthday on the 15th of December would be.

* * *

 

Lexa came home to the United States on a Monday. It was the 11th of December and she breathed in the winter air at JFK International, it felt like a lifetime since she last was in States, but she got her luggage and saw the busy crowd making the way through the airport. With her luggage in hand, Lexa made her way towards the customs.

“Good morning Ma’am, business or pleasure?” The customs officer asked from his booth.

“Both.” Lexa replied and handed over her passport.

“Ah, I see,” the customer said, taking her passport and studied it for a bit. “Welcome home, Miss Woods.” The customs officer gave her an genuine smile.

“Thank you.” Lexa said and grabbed her passport and proceeded towards the exit and wondered how her friends and how the rest of her family fared, however, little that was left. She missed all of them and wondered if she should tell them if she was back.

Lexa knew that there would be an article of her taking over the VP position at Trikru and her friends would most likely read it. Lexa sighed, it was a lot to be back in the States and she wondered if it was worth it. Stepping outside, Lexa forgot all of her worries. The snowy landscape that covered most of New York was breathtakingly beautiful. Right now the ground was covered with little under a foot of snow and it continued to pour down. Lexa enjoyed the welcome change of scenery; sure they had snow in Moscow but there always something special about the holidays and snow in New York Lexa thought to herself.

Flagging  down a cab was easier than Lexa thought, so after not too long she stepped into the cab.

“Where to Miss?” An elderly cab driver asked, giving her a soft smile.

“The corner on 5th Avenue and East 62nd Street please.” Lexa returned his smile and looked out the window.

“So you don’t sound like a tourist, what are you in New York for?” The cab driver asked.

Lexa smiled, there was only genuine curiosity and kindness in his voice, Lexa deduced he asked because of her attire which was a tailor made suit.

“I’m being transferred from my old office in Moscow to the head office here in New York and I just got back to the States after almost two years.” Lexa replied, still observing the soft falling snowflakes.

“Sounds rough spending two years away from everyone you know, I know I couldn’t do it.” The cab driver mused.

“Sometimes it was lonely, but I needed it. I’m happy to be home, however.” Lexa said, now looking at the cab driver through his rear-view mirror.

“I suppose that makes sense,” the cab driver seemed to ponder over something. “But, and apologize for my asking, but you look like you don’t lack money, why not have a driver take you to where you’re going?” The cab driver asked.

Lexa thought about his question for a second, not really contemplating taking a drive home with a private chauffeur.

“No need to apologize sir. I guess I just want to feel like I’m home again and not have everyone treat me differently, just because I have the money to purchase services most will never have the wealth to purchase.” Lexa said her tone solemnly.

“Not letting money get to your head, huh?” The cab driver said in a teasing tone, making Lexa chuckle.

“No I am not,” Lexa said and paused for a moment. “A very wise woman said to me that those born wealthy may lose respect for their wealth but those born without much chance to succeed knows the value of wealth and knows the good you can do with it.” Lexa said absent-mindedly.

“So you intend to give back to the community?” The cab driver asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“All that I can spare.”

* * *

 

“Alright, we’re here Miss.” The cab driver informed Lexa.

Lexa thanked the cab driver for the ride and paid him, letting him keep the change for the ride. Once outside again, Lexa looked out to her left and took in Central Park and its beauty, covered in snow. With her luggage in hand, Lexa went a bit down the street to her new loft that Rebecca had gifted her and with a paid vacation so she didn’t have to think about work until the 5th of January and only focus on settling down.

Entering the lobby, apartment security came to welcome the new resident and promised her anonymity and if she had guests over, just call them to give them their names and it would be on their logs for future visits. Lexa thanked them and left a tip for the guards as she went into the elevator. Pressing the button for the 28th floor, Lexa waited patiently for the elevator doors to close.

Rebecca wanted Lexa to have a home so Rebecca had asked what loft she wanted and how it should be decorated. Lexa didn’t have a lot of wants and needs so she mostly said that Rebecca could do what she wanted, as long as everything was neatly organized and room to maneuver about.

Lexa stepped out of the elevator and into a beautiful hallway, although not very long, but at the end of the hallway Lexa’s door appeared and she walked over, slipped the key in and opened the door.

_Meanwhile on the other side of Central Park…_

“Come on Rae!” Clarke begged. “It’s so pretty down there right now; can’t we just go down there for a bit?”

 Raven huffed and rolled her eyes at her blonde friend’s semantics.

“Fine!” Raven finally exclaimed. “But only because you have pegged me for hours.”

Clarke smiled brightly and dragged Raven with her to the door; much to Raven’s displeasure and shook her head. Once appropriately clothed, Clarke dragged Raven down to the street!

“It’s so pretty!” Clarke gasped as she stood and looked at the falling snow as children’s laughter could be heard from just inside the park.

“It is,” Raven said and looked lost in thought. “Come on, let’s head into the park before I freeze my toes off.”

Linking their arms together Clarke and Raven began to walk in the snow and gazed at the wonder that was New York during the winter, especially the winter landscape inside Central Park that was very much like a winter wonderland. Walking in a comfortable silence inside the park they enjoyed seeing children playing in the snow. It was afternoon and the first snow of the year so naturally, a lot of kids would be out enjoying it. “Hey Raven, up for some hot cocoa when we get home? I’ll make my dad’s special.” Clarke asked as they stood on a bridge, looking out over the lake and enjoying watching the snow fall, adding to the already impressive amount of snow.

“Oh hell yeah!” Raven exclaimed in a giddy tone and began to tug at Clarke.

“Well, I suppose you don’t want to wait?” Clarke said, chuckling.

“Um, no?” Raven replied incredulously and started to pull Clarke towards their home.

Both of them decided on a bit of a detour home and walked in the opposite direction, reaching 5th Avenue and that is when Clarke came to a screeching halt, stopping dead in her tracks. Raven walked a few feet further before noticing Clarke wasn’t at her side.

“Clarke? You ok?” Raven said as she walked up to the blonde.

Clarke stood looking the direction out of the park with a look of utter surprise and a whirl of emotions whirled in her eyes.

“I… uh. I just thought I saw Lexa.” Clarke said and that was all Raven needed.

“Oh.” Was all that Raven said and embraced Clarke.

Clarke could feel tears prickling in the corner of her eyes as Raven held her.

“She will find her way back to us Clarke.” Raven soothed and looked Clarke dead in the eyes, not allowing Clarke to blame herself again.

“I know, it’s just hard.” Clarke trailed off.

“Let’s go home and make some cocoa and watch Netflix and I’ll even let you pick.” Raven smirked and let Clarke walk a few feet ahead of her.

Clarke turned around to ask Raven what she wanted to do for dinner and noticing Raven’s smirk Clarke became curious.

“What is it, Rae?” Clarke asked, quirking a brow.

Before Clarke had a chance to react, Raven hurled a snowball through the air, hitting Clarke square in the face.

“Raven!” Clarke exclaimed and wiped her face from the cold, wet, now melting snow.

“Oops,” Raven said in between laughs as she darted off in the direction, laughing loudly as Clarke chased her, cursing several profanities at Raven.

Clarke caught Raven and tackled the brunette into the snow and quickly straddled her, locking her in place in the snow. Raven looked utterly terrified as Clarke grinned gleefully and scooped up a handful of snow and held it threateningly over Raven’s head.

“Mercy!” squeaked Raven and looked up at Clarke with a terrified expression.

Clarke laughed and merely shook her head and as fast as she could, Clarke lifted the hem of Raven’s coat and shirt and tossed a handful of snow down her shirt, making sure it would land on bare skin. Raven gasped loudly.

“Cold, so cold! Oh my God, you bitch!” Raven yelped and squirmed under Clarke’s hips as she tried to free herself.

Clarke laughed whole-heartedly. “That’s what you get for throwing a snowball at me!”

Raven mumbled something incoherent before she started grinning.

“Oh no. Raven, we should get home!” Clarke said, recognizing the look on Raven’s face.

“You started this Princess.” Raven chuckled and pulled Clarke down to herself and started to roll them around and before Raven could get the upper hand, Clarke rolled them around again and before they knew it, they were tumbling around in the snow.

Breathless from tumbling around in the snow, Clarke and Raven stood up and laughed as they linked their arms together and started to head home, mostly because they were freezing. They were covered in snow and their clothes were wet.

“Thank you, Rae,” Clarke said sincerely as they headed into the apartment and got out of their wet clothes. Raven smiled at Clarke and shrugged and saying it was nothing but Clarke just shook her head and hugged her friend tightly anyways.

* * *

 

Three days passed by and Clarke’s mood improved significantly and now only one day remained until her birthday, turning 25.

“Morning Princess!” Raven barged into Clarke’s bedroom.

Groggily Clarke yawned and stretched her limbs in the bed as Raven sat at the end of the bed.

“Morning to you too,” Clarke said lazily as she opened her eyes.

“So, you know I can’t get back home tomorrow, so I thought we’d celebrate your birthday today until I leave?” Raven said, looking down at the blonde.

“I guess you’re not taking no for an answer?” Clarke deduced, smiling at Raven until a scent of food touched her senses, making her more awake.

“Nope!” Raven flashed her dashing smile as she pulled Clarke out of the bed. “Get up, I made us breakfast.”

“Woah! Now wait a minute, who are you and what did you do with Raven?” Clarke said and quirked an eyebrow teasingly at Raven.

“Fuck you! Now get up before I change my mind.” Raven sassed back, throwing a smirk over her shoulder as she left the bedroom.

Clarke stood and watched the brunette’s retreating form and chuckled, shaking her head. Clarke shuffled over to her dresser and wondered what she should put on. Clarke knew that her co-workers on the set had planned to treat her with a dinner when they wrapped up in the afternoon. Clarke looked through her drawer until she settled on a white low-cut t-shirt with “YAS QUEEN” imprinted on the shirt, tight black jeans that hugged her legs and ass in all the right places and a black leather jacket.

After she picked her clothes, Clarke went out to the kitchen where Raven was still busy frying eggs.

“You really went all out for me Rae,” Clarke said as she jumped up onto the kitchen counter, watching Raven work in the kitchen.

“Yeah well, it’s not every day you turn 25, princess,” Raven said waving her hand around.

“Go sit, it’ll be done in a minute.”

* * *

 

 “Happy birthday Griff!” sounded a collective cheer around the table from all of her co-workers on the show.

“Thank you guys, you are all too kind!” said a flustered Clarke as all eyes paid attention to her.

Octavia was the first to speak up after they all had raised their glasses to toast the birthday girl.

“It’s the least we could do when we didn’t get the chance last year Giff!” Octavia said loudly and murmurs of responses came after voicing their agreement.

Clarke was happy. She was surrounded by some of her closest friends, in one of the nicer restaurants in New York, being celebrated. She had a good career and a stable, reliable income but yet something was missing. In her heart, Clarke knew what it was, but she never allowed herself to think about it, instead she just locked away her heart and buried it deep within herself.

Instead of losing herself in drowning thoughts, Clarke focused back on the conversation with her friends and tried to enjoy herself anyway.

As they finished their dinner, everyone paid for their meals, apparently, everyone except Clarke as her co-workers wanted it to be on their treat. So Clarke got up and hugged everyone and thanking them for celebrating her birthday early as she would have the day off tomorrow.

“I’ll see you at New Years, don’t forget the booze,” Clarke said as they all stood outside ready to depart home.

“Of course.” Came the immediate reply from Octavia as she and Lincoln intertwined their fingers and started to walk in the opposite direction Clarke was headed and as the group of friends split up, Clarke turned down the street and headed towards home. It was one of the benefits of living in downtown Manhattan, Clarke thought to herself, as she tucked her hands into her pockets to shield them from the cold.

Clarke finally lost herself in her thoughts as she thought her best friend. Walking down a quieter street, Clarke wondered where Lexa was in the world, how she was doing. That was until she bumped into someone.

“Oompf.”

“Oh God, I’m sorry-“

“Sorry, I was lost-“

Clarke looked up to see who she just managed to barge into and Clarke froze when blue met green. Clarke was sure she was hallucinating; it was the same green eyes she hadn’t seen in almost a year and a half, piercing her own blue eyes.

Clarke stood frozen in her spot, unable to form words or move her body. All she could was just to stand there and look into her favorite eyes that belonged to the person whom she loved most and Lexa stood there, just as stunned but she was the one who recovered first.

“Clarke, I...” Lexa said her name with her usual pronunciation, putting more pressure on the ‘K’ but with much more emotion than Clarke could handle.

Just hearing her best friend saying her name again broke Clarke out of her trance. Clarke felt tears fall down her cheeks and her body reacted without consulting her brain first and Clarke launched herself at Lexa, enveloping Lexa in a tight embrace and Clarke smelled the familiar scent of her best friend as she buried her head in the crook of Lexa’s neck. Lexa took a moment to realize what happened and slowly brought her arms around Clarke’s waist and back as she embraced the blonde and Clarke heard the sharp intake of breath from Lexa.

“You’re back,” Clarke whispered her voice on the verge of breaking.

“I am and I’m never leaving,” Lexa responded, her voice just as emotional.

With both girls embracing each other, it was as if time slowed down almost to a complete halt as if this moment in time existed only for them and everyone else be damned. Clarke inhaled one last time the scent of Lexa before pulling back.

Looking into Lexa’s eyes, Clarke saw the hesitant and uncertain look Lexa always had when she was nervous or uncomfortable. Clarke hesitantly raised her hand to cup Lexa and when the brunette didn’t flinch but instead searched Clarke’s eyes for answers, Clarke gave Lexa a small smile.

“You… You don’t hate me?” Lexa said, her voice said and her face looked incredibly vulnerable.

“I could never hate you Lexa,” Clarke said with as much sincerity she could muster. “I understand why you left and though it broke my heart I will, without a shadow of a doubt, always love you, okay?”

Lexa released a shaky breath and Clarke saw how visibly Lexa’s posture relaxed although Lexa’s face morphed into one of confusion as looked at Clarke.

“But-“ Lexa started.

“Lexa, you lost so much that day. I would never hate you for doing what you thought was best for yourself. Would I wish had you stayed, yes, but it was never my decision, Lexa, you did what you had to and I respect you even more for that.” Clarke cut Lexa off and spoke passionately as she looked Lexa dead in the eyes.

Lexa managed a small smile that reached her eyes and Clarke couldn’t help but return.

“Oh my God!” Lexa exclaimed, startling Clarke.

“What?” Clarke inquired still surprised at Lexa’s outburst.

“It’s your birthday in two hours!” Lexa replied, smiling wider.

 Before Clarke had the chance to respond, Lexa was talking again.

“Come with me, I bought you a present,” Lexa said again and gestured to Clarke to come with her.

Clarke obliged and started walking, still shell-shocked by the appearance of her best friend in her life again, until a thought occurred to Clarke.

“Wait, you bought me a present?” Clarke asked and stopped walking.

“Well- I..” Lexa stuttered and blushed and a soft pink hue tinted her cheeks. “I was planning to contact you the day after tomorrow; I thought you would be angry so I didn’t want to ruin your birthday.”

“You’re still cute,” Clarke replied a teasing smile on her lips as they started walking again.

“I am not cute Clarke!” Lexa huffed and feigned annoyance but couldn’t stop the smile forming on her lips.

“Whatever you say Smexy-Lexy!” Clarke said in a sing-song voice, teasing the brunette again.

Lexa shook her head and they continued to walk down the street towards Lexa’s apartment and that’s when Clarke noticed that her hand, without her brain’s permission, had sought out Lexa’s hand and intertwined their hands. Clarke looked down to see the sudden source of warmth on her hand when she noticed what she had done and started blushing.

“Clarke?” Lexa said piercing green eyes sought out shy blue eyes.

“Hmm?”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Lexa.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? I really like to play around with Raven and Clarke's friendship a bit, but still having things completely platonic. I know you might have expected more drama for the clexa meeting, but I actually didn't want to make much drama out of it. (Until later *evil cackling*). Trust me, it ain't all going to be rainbows and sunshine. Anyways, I look forward to hear your thoughts about the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  
> Russian translations:  
> Я твой худший кошмар - I am your worst nightmare  
> Оставлять - Leave  
> Это не более - This isn't over  
> Ты прав это только начало - You're right, this is just the beginning


End file.
